Performance Tip - Variable
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the Dual Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-34 Starter Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable on April 2nd, 2016. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Starter Pack Valtryek V2 Boost Variable. Description Variable features a rubber tip, made up of two sets of rubber spikes, that begins at standard height. The spikes are meant to wear down and break off with use so unlike most other rubber tips, Variable will become more aggressive instead of less aggressive over time. When launched in mint condition the first set of six spikes will create a mildly aggressive pattern at speeds akin to Blow, albeit without the Stamina due to the greater friction the rubber has. Due to how tall the first six teeth are and the somewhat brittle nature of the rubber in the Takara Tomy release, the first set of teeth will break off relatively quickly. When launched after the first set of teeth have given way to the second set of fourteen spikes, Variable's speed increases remarkably, becoming as fast or even faster than Xtreme, due to the now increased surface area and diameter. However, that same speed and diameter increase makes Variable incredibly difficult to control at this stage as banking is difficult to maintain, Self-Knock-Outs become common and its Stamina worsens. Due to the greater number of spikes and their shorter length, Variable does not wear out as quickly at this stage. Of the stages, this stage of Variable is considered the best. When the second set of spikes break off, what's left is a solid base of rubber. At this point Variable's speed increases further but the aforementioned control and Stamina issues become even worse, having trouble even staying on the Tornado Ridge of the stadium and losing spin too quickly to perform any meaningful attacks when it begins to slow down. When this tip loses teeth, it does become shorter as a result, granting Attack combinations Destabilization potential. Furthermore, due to the wide base, Variable has relatively high Life-After-Death when worn down, making it a somewhat safer choice against Spin-Equalization combinations. Use in Attack Combinations Variable can be put to use in the Attack Combination Winning ValkyrieSieg Xcalibur 0/2/4/5/7 Bump/Meteor/Vortex Variable (Worn). The high speed of Variable increases the Burst Attack potential of the Winning ValkyrieSieg Xcalibur Layer's recoil and the 0/2/4/5/7 Bump/Meteor/Vortex Disc and Frame's weight. However, this Combination is hard to control due to the worn Variable's speed and wide diameter. Overall Despite being one of the fastest tips in the game, Takara Tomy's Variable's lack of control and Stamina makes it outclassed by Xtreme; which is able to better maintain a banking pattern while holding comparable speed, Hold; which is better able to stay within the Tornado Ridge and avoid Self-Knock-Outs while holding comparable speed, and Accel; which has far more control and Stamina. Despite these issues however, the high speed, strong Attack potential, Destabilization potential given by the lower height and the Life-After-Death potential when worn make Takara Tomy's Variable a welcome addition to any blader's collection. Differences in the Hasbro Version Hasbro's Variable has a much softer rubber, this makes this version faster on the first six spikes, having a speed in between Accel and Zephyr, and makes it far harder to wear down. However that also means that when it does wear down to the second set of teeth the control problems will be even worse than Takara Tomy's Variable. Despite the softer rubber however, an unworn Hasbro Variable settles to the center far too quickly for effective Attack Combinations. This along with the aforementioned control loss from wear means that Hasbro's Variable is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-34 Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (translucent light blue, black rubber) * B-38 Beyblade Burst Entry Set - Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable * B-49 Random Booster Vol. 3 Yaeger Yggdrasil.G.Y - 06: Storm Spriggan Limited Variable * B-49 Random Booster Vol. 3 Yaeger Yggdrasil.G.Y - 08: Kaiser Kerbeus Gravity Variable * B-00 Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (Flame Knight Ver.) * B-00 Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (Kirin Limited Campaign Ver.) (Green) * B-00 Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (G1 Bronze Ver.) * B-00 Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (G1 Silver Ver.) * B-00 Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (G1 Gold Ver.) * B-00 Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (Special Limited Ver.) (clear, black rubber) * B-00 Zillion Zeus Magnum Variable (Gold God Ver.) (CoroCoro Exclusive) (gold, black rubber) * B-00 Dragoon Fantom Gravity Variable (Aniki Ver.) (CoroCoro Exclusive) * B-00 Dragoon Fantom Gravity Variable (wbba. Store Exclusive) * B-00 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 20th Anniversary Set - Dragoon Fantom Gravity Variable Hasbro * B9487 Valtryek V2 Boost Variable (opaque blue, black rubber) * B9498 Epic Rivals Battle Set - Valtryek V2 Boost Variable (opaque blue, black rubber) * C0706 Avatar Attack Battle Set - Valtryek V2 Boost Variable * C3401 Apex Attack Pack - Valtryek V2 Boost Variable * E1048 Spryzen S2 Limited Variable * E2546 Driger S & Dragoon Fighter Dual Pack - Dragoon Fighter Gravity Variable Gallery Takara Tomy DriverVariable.png|Variable (Official Image) Variable (Flame Knight Ver).png|Variable (Flame Knight Ver.) Variable (G1 Bronze Ver).png|Variable (G1 Bronze Ver.) Variable (G1 Gold Ver).png|Variable (G1 Gold Ver.) Variable (G1 Silver Ver).png|Variable (G1 Silver Ver.) Variable (Gold Dragoon Fantom Ver).png|Variable (Gold Dragoon Fantom Ver.) Variable (Kirin Limited Campaign Green Ver).png|Variable (Kirin Limited Campaign Green Ver.) Variable (Special Limited Ver).png|Variable (Special Limited Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro